


The Person We Choose To Be

by LuxAndMortem



Series: A Dark and Twisted Truth [2]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Original Work, Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Dimension Travel, Gen, Not Beta Read, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2020-10-10 16:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 17,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxAndMortem/pseuds/LuxAndMortem
Summary: This story will run somewhat parallel to light. I hope you enjoy it and that it's up to the standard you expect.Happy reading, Mortem.





	1. This is war

**Author's Note:**

> This story will run somewhat parallel to light. I hope you enjoy it and that it's up to the standard you expect.  
Happy reading, Mortem.

* * *

**Alphonse Eric's POV**

"_Why do you want my help?"_  
  
Truth looked up at me, his smirking grin dissappearing from his face. "An infinite number of lives are in danger, mine included. Entire universes are fading from existence. Other beings are trying to stop whoever or whatever is causing it. I have never met their champions, I do not if they can stop this force of darkness. It is for this reason, Mr Alchemist, that I am-"  
  
"But why me specifically." He looked up at me, surprised I would interrupt him. "Louis Armstrong and Mr Mustang are much more powerful and have more experience."  
  
"I don't need a powerful, experienced soldier, Mr Elric, I need someone I can trust to do the right thing. That's you."

* * *

As I stepped through the portal, into a different, more dangerous world, I took a deep breath. Truth had given me a list of the people who other immortals had recruited. Some of them sounded normal-ish. William Thompson and Patrick Steele for example. 

But one particular name kept jumping out at me. The Doctor. Obviously an alias of some sort. But who could be smart or powerful enough to keep their identity a secret from truth?

It took less than ten seconds for Truth's plan to horribly derail. It became apparent that I was in trouble when a bolt of green electricity illuminated the nearby forest, slamming into my chest. I fell to the floor as darkness clouded my vision. 

As I slipped into a slumber, I noticed a shadowy figure walking towards, tendrils of pitch black darkness surrounding him and twisting like sand in a hurricane. His mouth was full of yellowed teeth, resembling those of a shark. But above those, apart from skin, there was nothing. Without a nose or eyes, he looked monstrous. Smirking a cruel, sadistic smile, he disappeared into smoke. Finally, I slipped into restless, twisted sleep.


	2. Partners in crime

**William's POV**

As I walked towards the residence of one _Sabrina Spellman_, I continued to think of all the ways I would torture Dominus Ordo, providing I didn't die first. And it was with this train of thought that I noticed the battered and bruised man in front of me.

As I sprinted towards him, my shadows propelling me forward, I dropped beside him and checked his pulse. As I calmed down upon realising he was just unconscious, I became aware of a dark shadow towering over me.

"So" I asked "are you here to stop the end of the multiverse?" I knew that quite a few champions could use magic, and not all of them were as stable as I was. Turning towards the perpetrator, I realised that the opposite was true. Tatyana Zallesskaya, manipulator of luck, fortune and men. A dangerous opponent, and not someone I was prepared to fight on my own. She gave a cruel laugh.

"As you can no doubt guess, слабый и незначительный чемпион, I am Lady Luck." I began to drown out her monologuing and retreated into my mind. I had guessed that she was deranged but seriously? Evil supervillain nicknames? It's as if she thought we were trapped within a comic book. I was soon snapped out of my thoughts by the green laser that was launched just above my head. "Listening? Good. I'm going to kill both of you awful excuses for heroes, and I'll leave your corpses for your fellow champions to find. Now, I'm afraid I can't stay here much longer, as I've got some friends waiting up on me, so I'm just going to kill you both." I smirked at her comment. She obviously had no idea who I was. "You know, I've been called many things throughout my life, but never a hero." All at once, I dropped my spell, revealing my true identity to her. She took multiple steps backwards, before composing herself.

"I am allied with beings of supreme power, not even a creature as powerful as yourself will be able to stop us." I surrounded myself and the injured champion with shadows, before pulling out my revolver. I pulled back the hammer and pointed it at her chest. She grinned at my action, "I have been made a god, and have been given weapons capable of stopping any hero." She gestured towards her hip, revealing a glowing green pistol, probably powered by some unstable and dangerous energy source. She began to walk towards us, waving around her gun as she spoke. I lowered my gun from her chest. "I am an immortal. I am omnipotent, все повезло-" A bang and the smell of gun smoke filled the space between us. She looked down at the blood leaking from her leg in shock.

I spun the revolver back into it's holster, a grin wide across my face. "Looks like you were lucky after all. I missed your heart." She fell to the floor, tears leaking onto her face. I removed the shadows from around myself and Alphonse Elric, beginning to walk towards her. With a crack, my target was hidden behind a cloak of pitch black. Looking up, I saw the face of an old, _old _enemy. "So, **Trickster**, you were the one to trick this poor mortal to work with you. I must admit, I expected more of a challenge." He snarled at my last comment.

"_You are weak, William Alistair Hunter. Your family burned due to the darkness, and you will be forced to submit as well. You are nothing more than a man wielding powers he can't control and hurting those around him._" I glared at him, shadows solidifying around us, pointed and barbed. He lifted his arm and as quickly as he was there, he was gone. Lady Luck was taken with him. Sighing, I willed the shadows around us to retreat. Reactivating my spell and disguising myself once more, I bent down, and picked Mr Elric up and carried him through the forest, towards the clearing.

He had already been injured by the monsters we were sent to capture, what hope did the other champions have? With a prayer to anyone or anything that might be listening, I laid him down upon the veranda. The hair at the back of my neck stood up on end. I slid my gun from it's holster and pointed it at whatever threat I might face. It was at that moment I realised who had snuck up on me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> слабый и незначительный чемпион = weak and insignificant champion.  
все повезло = all fortunate
> 
> If there are any grammar mistakes or punctuation mistakes please say. Apologies about the upload schedule, but writing is difficult inbetween revision and piano.
> 
> All the Best, Mortem.


	3. Far from home.

**The Doctors POV**

When the corsair told me of his plan I told him I wouldn't do it alone. I figured he would offer to come with me and we could stop this threat together. I didn't expect him to trick Sarah Jane, her son and his boyfriend into coming along with me. But I guess life is difficult that way.

"So... I need to know. Sarah, why aren't you able to look at me? You've been avoiding eye contact ever since we landed here, and I'm pretty sure I haven't done anything to offend you." With that comment, both Luke and Sarah Jane looked down guiltily. Sanjay just looked perplexed at them both.

"I promise you Doctor, If we could tell you we would. For now, you'll just have to trust us." I sighed unhappily. There were few reasons that Sarah would refuse to tell me, and none of them filled me with hope. As we continued walking down the rocky stone path, My head began to ache.

All at once, the pain flared up to an even more agonising degree. I fell to the floor, clutching my head in my hands. My vision shifted and fractured. I could see my friends staring at me with worry, crouching down on the sun baked floor.

But I could see other things too. A young blond man being hit by some sort of electric based weapon, A black haired man surrounding by... Were those shadows he was surrounded with? He appeared to be fighting whoever had attempted to injure the blond man, evident from him protecting him in his shields of shadow.

With one last piercing pain, the world pieced itself back together, leaving me beside very scared friends. I gave them an unconvincing smile, supporting myself on Sanjay and Luke. "I'm alright guys, really. Just some temporal artron interference. This world's different to ours so my brain just needed a minute or two to catch up, I'll be fine in a few seconds."

This was proven incorrect when another flurry of images injected themselves into my mind. Two armies facing each other in combat, a gravestone with no name and... Truth's door. I'd only seen it in illustrations. This wasn't good, not by any extension of the word. Yet again I snapped back to the here and now. This time the visions had faded, finally. 

* * *

"Doctor are you sure you're gonna be okay? You've collapsed twice already and you've just told us you were seeing visions of the future." I looked up from the crystal I was scanning, seeing three worried and caring faces. "I'm fine guys, honestly. The headaches have stopped and I'm back to seeing in three dimensions, now if I could just-"

"Doctor, Sarah Jane, Luke and Sanjay. It is wonderful to see you all again." I looked back down, surprised. That was the voice of the computer in Sarah's attic. From the look on their faces, it was something that they hadn't expected either.

"Mr.. Mr Smith?" The crystal shone a pleasant purple, obviously pleased at being recognised. I opened my mouth, planning to ask him an assortment of questions, when he interrupted me. "Hostile alien life form detected 300 yards northeast. Threat level... Celestial." That left me speechless. There were few celestial left. That worried me but that worry only grew with his next words. "90% chance of celestial life form being the trickster. I recommend you proceed with caution."

I stared at the xylok, my other senses shutting down. I could hear Sarah talking to Sanjay and Luke but I was so shocked I didn't pick up on a single word. I felt a hand take mine, reassuringly. Together, Sarah and I walked towards a black coated figure, unsure of what would follow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the wait, struggled to find a good chapter end, hope it's to a good enough standard.  
Mortem


	4. Call Me Fighter.

Sabrina Spellman's POV.

When I opened the door of the Spellman Mortuary (after hearing intense arguing, shouting and swearing) I expected family of a recently departed, a warlock/witch or my friends. I didn't expect two inhuman entities, a female mortal and an unconscious male all on our veranda. "With all due respect _Doctor_, it is not up to you to decide what I should or shouldn't do. Now, if you can shut up for ten seconds, I need to ask this family for help." As he turned towards me, I saw his eyes widen in recognition. Before I could say anything, he started addressing me. "My name is Will Thompson, the man with no fashion sense is the doctor, the woman is Sarah-Jane Smith and the unconscious bloke is Alphonse Elric." His Irish accent punctuated each and every syllable.

"We don't know how or why he fell unconscious and he could really do with some medical assistance, since he doesn't actually have a medical license" he said, gesturing aggressively at the man beside him. I realised he and the mysterious Doctor mustn't be on good terms from the apparent disgust in his voice. "Sabrina, darling, who's that at the door?" I ushered the four of them inside. The Irishman entered first, carrying the blond man in his arms. The Doctor soon followed but Sarah-Jane held back. "I need to go get Sanjay and Luke, they're still by the forest. I never should have left him and my son there." I was shocked by the prospect of two people willingly staying in the forest near our house. Weren't they aware of the dangers that lay within?

"I'll go with you. I've lived here all my life, I know it like the back of my hand." The woman smiled gratefully at me, obviously thankful for my help. Auntie Zelda and Aunt Hilda walked down the stairs, looks of confusion on their faces. "They need our help, one of them is unconscious and two of them are out by the forest. I said I'll go help look for them." They both nodded in agreement, taking in the poor soul who lay sleeping in Mr Thompson's arms. After getting my aunts' approval, he lay him slowly down onto the sofa, his body more frail than I originally realised. "I'll come with you as backup. I have a feeling that I'm gonna be of a lot more use out there than I will be staying inside with the kid."

I looked up in surprise at him. I knew he wasn't quite human, as did my aunties (an old magical ability of witches and warlocks), but why would he willingly go outside into a forest filled with ghosts, banshees, fae and shapeshifters for two kids he didn't even know? As the Herald of Hell, I could protect one person from the creatures within, but two? "Are you sure? I know you and the doctor have... somewhat of a history. I'm sure me and Sabrina will be able to find them easily enough." He turned his attention from the pale and clammy, unconscious man in front of him and back to Sarah-Jane. "My problem lies with the Doctor and our last meeting, it doesn't lie with you, your son or his boyfriend." She stared at him shocked, and I soon realised why. She hadn't told me who Sanjay was, only that Luke was her son.

From the look on her face, she hadn't told Will either. Before either of them could say anything, the Doctor interjected. "He's a celestial being, he probably knows what everyone in this house is called and how they are all related. As I said before Sarah, he and I knew each other quite well. A long time ago." As much as the conversation interested me, I was aware that with every passing second it became more and more likely that Sanjay and Luke would be attacked. Voicing my concerns for how long they had been outside and how it had recently began to rain, their arguing stopped.

"The sooner we get them back here safe, the sooner you can finish making up lies and false accusations, okay Doc?" They shared a mutual glare before moving apart, the Doctor heading towards my Aunts and asking what he could do, and Will moving back towards the door, his shoulders heavy and his head bowed. Opening the door, we stepped out into the drizzling rain. I went to grab an umbrella but he waved me away. Clicking his fingers, the rain around him parted. We both stared at him in amazement, causing him to chuckle. "Stick close to me, and you'll be fine." Together we walked into the deep, dark woods.

* * *

The Doctor's POV

"Are you sure your niece will be alright walking through the forest with Will? He isn't exactly trustworthy, nor helpful." Her aunts looked up at me surprised. They shared a concerned glance between themselves. "What happened between you? Do us a favour, don't lie to us. There's no point, we already know you're not human, so you might as well tell us what really happened." My mouth hung open, my brain short circuiting. 

"How did you find out? But more importantly, when?" They shared a conspirational smirk. Zelda lifted her cigarette, taking a deep breath. The door to the guest room opened, Ambrose leaving with a handful of vials. "The wound was caused by some sort of energy based rifle, a laser-gun for simplicity's sake. I was able to cast a few spells to see what happened and who attacked him. I set some healing balm on the burns and gave him a bit of dream-dust. He'll be fine in a couple of hours. Now, when were you gonna tell us you weren't human?" The abruptness of his sentence shocked me, but what truly surprised me was the fact it didn't seem to worry him. He must have sensed my confusion because, almost immediately after he lifted his hand, a small stream of fire began to lazily circle his wrist. 

"You're sorcerers, aren't you?" I blinked at the realisation, that not only was I in another world, but in another world where beings wielded power similar to that of the Angelus consummatio. "Well love, technically most of us prefer to be called witches and warlocks, but if we're in large groups it's a coven" replied Hilda, judging my reaction. I absorbed this new information. That was when a thought crossed my mind. "So you know about Will then? Who he is and what he's done?" 

"We have a general understanding of every creature, but if you're talking about whether we read his mind, the answers no. Sabrina is the only one who has the ability to, and she chooses not to. She's trusting that way." Zelda said that almost like it was a bad thing. Then again, I trusted a lot of people, Will included. I certainly regret that decision.

_"I'm not human, Doctor. I never was. So tell me, why it should matter that I chose to tarnish my soul. It certainly doesn't affect you." I glared at him, the TARDIS humming angrily behind me._

_"I gave you the chance to travel with me. I offered to show you the universe, the stars, the planets and the people. You betrayed my trust. You killed, and tortured and betrayed. If it wasn't for me you would be rotting in a prison cell. But you're out of chances. I am done letting you travel with me." My scarf blew behind me, the wind swirling it around. _

_"I saved all of those people. I saved an entire planet from the monsters that invaded it. **We **helped save those people. I made my choice and I am living with it. Just because you can't deal with what happened to your family doesn't mean I struggle with what happened to mine. I make bad people go away, I protect the world and do the things **You **are too scared to do. You taught me how to be the man I am today. My actions lie upon your shoulders. So, what are you gonna do to stop me? How far are you prepared to go? Would you be willing to kill me?"_

_"No Will, I won't. No matter how dangerous you become, I can't kill you. Which is why I want you to know just how sorry I am that I have to do this, but you didn't give me any other choice." I lifted up the the puzzle box, glowing blue with energy. He opened his mouth, whether to scream, shout, apologise, argue... I don't know. It sucked him inside, trapping him, forever. Or so I thought."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angelus consummation = The Angel of Endings.  
The Puzzle Box is the same type as the one from Sarah Jane Adventures, but I gave it a new ability to suite the story's narrative.  
Hope you are all enjoying both mine and Lux's stories. If you have any recommendations for how I could improve the story or any questions about it please feel free to ask. Also, if anyone is willing to beta read for me, it would be gratefully appreciated. But, anyhow, I hope you are all doing well and are enjoying the directions our stories are going.  
All the Best,  
Mortem.


	5. The Wisp Sings

* * *

Will's POV

"What do you mean he trapped you? He wouldn't do that. He couldn't have done that." I looked up at her slowly, my eyes overflowing with pain and regret. My left hand was stuffed deep within my pockets, my right held aloft a black wand. Ebony wood, thestral hair and caladrius feather. Tendrils of shadow clung from it's end, swirling over each other like sand in a time glass. "I gave him no other choice. I was a monster, maybe I still am. It doesn't matter what happened with me. But, I do need to know. After all this time, after all the centuries he has lived... Has he ever forgiven himself? For what he did at Gallifrey. Or for what he did to me?" The look on her face was enough to answer the questions I had asked her. 

"He couldn't save you. He couldn't save his planet either. So he saved the universe, and he still won't stop." I smiled at that. Despite what I did to him, despite our differences and our fights, he never gave up. "The shadows picked up two people, both male. Could be your son and Sanjay." She looked visibly calmer after that, although a look of worry still covered her face. "You still haven't told me how you knew about them. Or why."

"I ruined a massive part of the doctor's life. I figured if there was any way to make it up to him, it would be looking after his friends, and making sure nothing happened to them." The shocked look on her face elicited a chuckle from me. "Despite my flaws, and despite the disagreements with the doctor's methods, and his with mine, it's as I told you. I don't blame you or him. If I blame anyone, I blame myself. Now, let's get you back to your family."

As we walked deeper into the woods, Sabrina keeping her distance from us, I felt two more presences moving towards the males. I raised my hand, stopping my companions in their tracks. I knew one of them already, Tatyana Zaleskaya. Lady Luck. I gesture for them to follow me, removing a revolver from my holster and slipping a staser* out of my suit pocket, I advanced forwards, slowly. "So, you really think that your little friends are going to save you? Will Thompson and The Doctor? A deranged lunatic and a serial-killer? Although, to be fair, I'm not quite sure which one is which." Sanjay and Luke were tied back to back, their mouths covered by duct tape. Similar looks of anger, fear and worry were obvious on both of their faces.

"Well allow me to make it clear." With that, I fired twice. A laser sprinted across the forest, burning a hole through Zaleskaya's chest. Green fire surrounded Katherine Rivera's body, surrounding her. Any weapon of mortal man that was used to fell her would be destroyed. Thankfully, neither me or my revolver could be considered mortal. The bullet entered her chest, severing her abdominal aorta. If there's one thing I learnt from my family it was the following. If you're in danger against an enemy you can't hope to kill by yourself, attack before they can react. But more importantly, shoot to kill.

They fell to the floor in sync, looks of shock covering their faces. Sanjay and Luke looked up towards me, fear blossoming in their eyes. Behind me I could sense the fear of Sabrina and Sarah-Jane, swirling around me, like a hurricane. I raised my hand, a tendril of darkness rising with it before striking the boys' bonds. They looked at me in surprise. "You're welcome. Now you should all be getting back, I'm going to make sure no other enemies are lurking within these woods." With this, proclamation, I turned on my heels and walked away from them, a heart heavy with red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Staser: a gallifreyan laser pistol.


	6. Just a girl

Pandora's POV

As I walked through the portal, my leather jacket billowing around me, I noticed a group of 3 teenagers looking at me in shock. I recognised them from the information I had been given by Will Thompson before he was ordered to depart for this universe. Theo Putnam, Harvey Kinkle and his girlfriend Rosalind Walker. I pulled out the puzzle cube from my pocket, deactivating the portal behind me. They continued to look at me in shock, Harvey dropping into a defensive stance as I began to approach them. "My name is Pandora, your universe is in danger and I've been sent here to save it. I need you to get in touch with Sabrina, and I need you to ask her if a man by the name of Will Alistair Thompson has recently turned up." They gave each other a look, probably wondering whether they could trust me. I didn't blame them.

"You're here to stop an apocalypse... with a metal box?" I gave him a look of dismay. Removing my beretta 92FS from my pocket discreetly, before dropping it back within the confines of my pocket, I gave them a smirk. "Amongst other things, yeah. Now, if you could give me her number?" Theo pulled out a notepad, scrawling down a home number, what I assumed to be the Spellman Mortuary landline. "Thanks mate." He looked at me in surprise. I didn't blame him since most people would probably assume he was female. Thankfully, I'm not most people. With a wave, I began my walk around the city, attempting to find a phone box. That was when I came across a blue police public call box.

"What the hell is that prick doing here? If he goes after Will, I'm gonna kill the bastard." I said to myself, removing the safety off my beretta. I pushed open the Tardis door, it opening with a loud groan. As I entered the Tardis, stepping over exposed wiring, I realised no-one except the Tardis herself was actually there. I holstered my Pistol, sitting down against the console.

"Hey girl, sorry to barge in like this, don't suppose you know where Will is?" The Tardis released a loud screeching noise as a holographic map appeared of the area, with a red dot pulsing inside the Spellman Mortuary. I stood up with a start, leaning over the console and typing Sabrina's number into the land line.

The phone ran, once, twice and thrice. Then I heard a woman's voice. "Good evening, this is the Spellman Household." I was ecstatic, things were finally going my way for once. "Hi, my name's Pandora, I was wondering if a man by the name of Will Thompson arrived at your residence recently? I'm a friend of his and I've been struggling to get into contact with him."

"He was here earlier, but I'm afraid he took off about an hour back with some others. They came back but he hasn't yet returned." I faltered. He said he would meet me there if I came to give him a hand, and I couldn't think why he wouldn't. "May I ask if there is anyone at the premises that he knows of." My worries were soon answered. "Yes, a man called the Doctor." At this news I swore, before promising I would be there shortly. With a newfound anger, I activated the dematerializer and set target to the back garden of the Spellman House. 

* * *

Ambrose's POV

When the phone rang downstairs, I didn't pay attention. I was more worried about Alphonse writhing on the bed, trapped in the confines of a nightmare. None of my magic had made a dent, neither had my aunts'. Sabrina was giving it a go and, so far, it looked quite promising. With a final blast of orange fire, Alphonse stopped moving, steady breaths escaping his mouth.

Within 3 mins, he was conscious and awake. The only problem being that neither me nor Sabrina could understand him, not even with our decent knowledge of translation spells. Nothing seemed to work. I left Sabrina upstairs, tending to his wounds, as I walked downstairs in an attempt to find a solution. It was then, as I entered the living room, I saw a woman in a leather jacket slap the Doctor. "If I can't find him... If we can't get him back or he's injured, you won't survive long enough to be killed by a prophecy." With that, she walked towards me, leaving a shocked Doctor behind her. "Anyone else turn up?" She asked shaking myself from my stupor.

Gesturing for her to follow me, I began to walk back the way I had come. "Will told us that the guy's name was Alphonse, but apart from that, we don't know anything about him. None of our translation spells have made a difference." I told her, running a hand through my hair. She opened the door of his room, knocking beforehand. Walking inside, I was happy to see Alphonse sitting up, appearing healthier than before. I opened my mouth to speak, but the woman opened her mouth first. She began conversing in the same language as he did. Within five minutes, they appeared to trust each other. The woman, Pandora, removed a key suspended on a string from her pocket. It glowed a vibrant orange. She placed around his neck. "Can you understand me?" she asked him, hopeful. "Yes," he replied, confused.

"Is that some kind of translator?" I asked her, confused by his sudden language change.

"I suppose it is, in a way," she commented. "You're now speaking English so should understand most of what people are saying." He looked grateful. As we began to walk downstairs, discussing what happened since he was unconscious, I became aware of a knocking at the door. As Alphonse and Pandora walked back towards the rest of the family, I unlocked the door. "Hello Ambrose," asked Lilith "May I come in?"


	7. Time of Our Lives

Will Thompson's POV

I raised the coffee to my lips, taking a throat scorching mouthful. I'm playing a dangerous game but, then again, there is no rulebook for making deals with cosmic or supernatural entities. I placed my coffee on the table, removing my pocket watch to check the time. I had a little more than 3 minutes until they were meant to turn up. I removed my overcoat and tie, placing both upon the chair behind me. I had to be prepared for anything but the fact I had killed two people in the last hour wasn't sitting right with me. I'd killed people before, but this time... I wished there had been another way to save Sanjay and Luke, one that wouldn't harm them as much as what I'd done.

"No need to look so glum." I looked up at Bad Wolf, her golden eyes glowing brightly. Behind her, a young black haired man with an red ourobros tattoo encircling his left hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Bad Wolf, Truth. Thank you for agreeing to meet with me. I've identified the Trickster as the reason the multiverse is collapsing, so I'm going to need specialised equipment." Truth looked at me shocked, Bad Wolf laughed at his expression.

"Will is one of the most insightful and dangerous mortals I know of. It's probably why Order asked for his help." I nodded in agreement, removing a 2 page list from my inside pocket. I slid it across the table, my hand shaking slightly.

"You want two pages of incredibly dangerous weapons? To be honest, I expected a few more pages. These are all fine, I'll drop them off at the Spellman house within the hour." said Bad Wolf, grinning at my shocked expression. 

"Truth, there's a meeting for the most influential magical families. I have a feeling someone there will have tracked down the Trickster, so I'm gonna need 3 passes in your name." He nodded towards me.

"Consider it done." With my plan put together, and my hands no longer shaking, I drank the last of my coffee, before walking out of the coffee shop. Now, all that remained was to get back to the Spellman household and hope to God and The Devil they understood my actions.

When I reached the gate of the Spellman mortuary, I noticed the blue police box. As I approached her, she began to make a deep groan towards me. "Well, to be fair, he was a bit of a git to me earlier." She made another deep clanging noise, yet again.

"Well then, I better make sure that Pandora didn't break any important part of his face. Catch you later, love." With that conversation over, I stepped into the house, noting the muttering inside.

"I hope your not all talking about me." I joked. They looked up at me, Pandora smiling up at me with a grin on her face. Luke and Sanjay looked up at me somewhat fearfully, wrenching my gut again.

"Where were you?" asked Sarah-Jane. I sat down on one of the armchairs, tapping out a steady rhythm with my fingers.

"Just the usual stuff, talking to gods, planning to break into a meeting of the strongest and most influential warlocks and witches. Why, what were you all planning?" 

"Much the same." replied a female voice, steps echoing from the kitchen. I turned myself around, my right hand gripping my staff, my left hand gripping my revolver within my jacket pocket.

"Relax, agent Thompson, I'm here to give you and the rest of the heroes a hand." As Lilith approached me, I began to realise just how bad the situation had gotten.

"Don't call me agent. Will is good enough, now, what is it that you're doing here?"

With the sound of a doorbell ringing, the door opened, revealing Harvey, Theo and Rosalind. "Well, it seems to me that the whole band is here." commented Lilith, taking a sip of the gin in her glass. Both of us taking a seat, we all began to make plans for the meeting. Working together, we mapped out the building, the people that would be arriving and any extraction points, if everything went wrong. With the plan complete, all we had to do was figure out who was going. The magical tests we had to undergo at the front door meant that Sarah-Jane, The Doctor, Luke, Sanjay, Harvey, Theo and Rosalind couldn't come. Thankfully, alchemy closely resembled magic so Alphonse would be able to accompany me, providing military knowledge and tactics. I also decided that Ambrose would be another good person to bring with us, mainly due to his knowledge of teleportation and warding. Lilith decided to bring Sabrina and Pandora, since they would be welcomed as the most esteemed guests and would be more likely to hear someone mention an unexpected teleportation or use of powerful dark energy. With a promise to Hilda and Zelda that I would do everything in my power to protect Ambrose and Sabrina, we all got changed into formal wear. I never thought I would see the day Pandora put on a dress, even a black one. She certainly pulled off the Morticia Addams look. Myself, Ambrose and Alphonse were wearing tuxedos, Alphonse in a dark red, Ambrose in a navy blue and myself in a typical black. Sabrina had opted for a flowing red dress while Lilith had chosen a dark green and black sheath dress.

Walking out of the Spellman house, looking like we had recently been on a catwalk, we all entered the limousine, specially summoned by Lilith, and began to make our way to the building. The only thoughts in my mind was the warning Truth and Bad Wolf had given me. They echoed around my fear-filled head.

The lonely hero, darkened and disguised

An immortal monster, feeding on murder and lies

A traveller of time, his two hearts exposed

Heroes and villains, as always exposed.


	8. Silent Running

Sabrina's POV

The car ride was okay. Myself, Ambrose and Alphonse continued to discuss the plan, making sure we had it remembered to the final detail. Lilith appeared to be reading a book, "The Tales of Beedle the Bard'. Pandora and Will were passing books backward and forward, all containing strange runes and disturbing images.

Men covered in a blinding golden light, humanoid figures with black skin and a red circular tattoo on their bodies, withered creatures cloaked in black, and a snake-skinned creature wielding a short, strangely shaped black dagger. They looked up at me, noticing my curiosity.

"Just reading up on magical creatures and extra-terrestrial life forms. It's an interesting read." Pandora handed me and Alphonse a book each, mine containing a complex guide of creatures. Meanwhile, Will opened up the duffel bag under his chair, removing 6 black, metal cases. He handed them to everyone in the room, keeping the largest for himself. 

"Each case contains two smart lenses, an electric taser ring, a sonic blaster and a custom weapon or gadget that will vary between each of you. Lilith, you will need to take Pandora and Sabrina into the private suite and trick people into giving up information, you're going to be in charge. I'm going to take Ambrose and Alphonse and attempt to break into Blackwood's office." Will looked up at us expectantly, likely waiting for any questions we had. Lilith cleared her throat.

"Why have I been given a lipstick?" she asked, twirling it around her hand. I observed his reaction to that news, a smirk appearing. 

"Hallucinogenic lipstick, causes anyone who you kiss to hallucinate, very useful for extracting information." With that information, she appeared less annoyed, leading Will to breathe out a sigh of relief. He handed out small cards, each detailing what our item could do.

I applied the lenses and placed the ring on my finger, looking around to see the others doing the same. Soon after, the limousine began to slow down, as we reached the Academy of Unseen Arts. I was surprised to hear that Blackwood had kept his position, but then again, it was definitely going to prove useful to us.

Stepping out of the car, myself, Pandora and Lilith remaining next to each other, Ambrose, Alphonse and Will walking behind us, we made our way to the academy. The golems at the front door stiffened as they saw us, resting their hands upon sheaths by their side. "Calm down, we've all got invitations." Will stared up at them, daring them to make a move.

Each of us removed the invitations from our pockets, they were heavily scrutinised, but eventually we were waved through. Entering the hall, filled with people, myself and Ambrose immediately noticed Blackwell. With a confirming nod to Will, Pandora and Lilith accompanied me towards him while Ambrose and Alphonse followed Will up the staircase.

Staring around in sudden confusion at the flickering lights, Blackwell noticed us walking towards him, his face turning pale. "Hello Father Blackwood. Madam Satan was kind enough to lend me and Ambrose an invitation for the day, since ours never turned up." The witches and warlocks around him, sensing confrontation, soon walked away. His hands began shaking, making both Lilith's and my grins widen.

"So, if you would be kind enough to take us to the private suite?" With a small squeak and a nod, he led us up the stairs, opposite of the direction the rest of our team had gone. Leading us to a dark ebony door, with an exchange of pleasantries, we followed him inside.

* * *

Will's POV

Removing the blaster from my pocket and aiming it at the door, I removed the molecules of the door handle and opened it with a push. So far, so good. As I cancelled the shadow spell, rendering us visible once again, we entered Blackwell's office, searching through filing cabinets and folders. It took us 37 minutes, but we finally managed to find a report that suggested that The Trickster was taking refuge in an abandoned mineshaft nearby. Writing down its co-ordinates, I gestured for Alphonse and Ambrose to follow me. Reaching the door, I noticed a deathly silence had overcome the crowd.

Crouching down, I peered over the staircase. A young man was staring towards Sabrina and Lilith. "How pleasant to see you two again. It's been a few weeks, hasn't it daughter?" Sabrina took a step backwards, a look of fear crossing her face. Lilith swiftly moved forwards, preparing to shield Sabrina.

"Oh, there's no reason to worry so. I'm not here for either of you. I'm here for the last son of Morris. I assume he's been working with you lot?" Looks of confusion crossed people's faces, a low muttering once again filling the room. I handed my notebook to Ambrose, and with a gesture to stay hidden, vaulted over the railing. I removed my overcoat, silently passing it to Lilith. With my weapons safe, I walked towards my doom. Given the chance of this going awry, I felt that I was allowed to be a little theatrical. It was for this reason that I dropped my glamour, revealing my true form. The intruder didn't seem surprised in the slightest, opting instead to start speaking.

"My name is the Dark Lord, I'm here to take you to The Trickster. After all, I owe him for releasing me from Ambrose's sleeping curse." I raised both my hands forwards, twin coils of fire surrounding them and weakening my magic. I didn't resist, but instead weaved my last stores of magic to remove him from the body he occupied. The kid fell to the floor, unconscious. The dark lord looked at me surprised, his true form revealed for all the screaming warlocks and witches to see. Sabrina rushed forwards, cradling Nicholas in her arms.

Lilith looked at me sadly, understanding my choice. With a wave of his hand, Lucifer surrounded us in blue hellfire. With the smell of brimstone entering my nose, I fell to the floor. Standing back up, the hopelessness of my situation became apparent. "So tell me, William Morris, why do you continue to stand with those weak and feeble mortals?" The Dark Lord asked me, confusion evident in his voice. I leaned against a wall of obsidian, my vision spinning.

"Because there's good in this world, and it's worth fighting for. But more than that, I know my worth. I'd rather die than forget how much I gave up in order to protect people." He chuckled slowly, the fire in his eyes dying slightly. He lifted me up with one hand, my skin blistering. 

"I thought you might have stood a chance against the Trickster and I. Turns out, you're not strong enough to stand the storm that will soon be coming." With that, he threw me aside. Strong arms gripped my arms, although I was unable to see what it was through the hellish smoke. I was dragged away, soon entering an obsidian cell. With a final, resounding clang, I was trapped.


	9. Another one bites the dust

Luke's POV

Ever since Sabrina, Ambrose, Will, Alphonse, Pandora and Lilith had left, everyone else had found something else to do. I used Mr Smith to scan for atmosphere or electrical disturbances. Nothing had came up for a while. Myself, Sanjay, Harvey, Rosalind and Theo weren't willing to leave, in case something happened. So we were all given rooms. Roz and Harvey were together, as were Sanjay and I. Theo would be using Ambrose's room for the meantime. With that sorted, me and Sanjay drifted off to sleep, only to be woken up by Mr Smith.

"I've detected massive energy surges at the academy, they are all similar to The Trickster or Mr Thompson." With a start, I ran out of the room, Sanjay behind me. We got some strange looks, but they soon dissipated upon learning what Mr Smith had alerted us to. Hilda went upstairs to tell the others, while Zelda ran into another room, planning on using a scrying spell. Mum moved over towards Sanjay and myself, enveloping us in a bone-crushing hug. We leaned closer to her. Ambrose, Theo, Rosalind and Harvey all ran downstairs, panic covering their faces. Zelda burst through the door, a small mirror clutched to her chest.

She laid it down on the table, everyone crowding around it. Sabrina was sunk to the floor, Pandora and Lilith stood in front of her defensively. Ambrose and Alphonse stood off to the side, sonic blasters clutched in their hands. Will was standing in front of them all, talking to a young man surrounded by fire. With a snap of his fingers, Will surrounded himself with black energy. His body faded away, leaving a red skinned demon-like creature in his place; with eyes of ocean blue. Sanjay clutched my hand, as scared as I was.

Chains of fire surrounded his hands, causing him to grimace in pain. A dark red energy left his hands, surrounding the boy in front of him. He fell to the floor, leaving a surprised, horned, goat-headed figure in their place. Sabrina rushed forwards, clutching the unconscious male in her arms. A tear fell from Will's face, Lilith staring at him with understanding. Blue flames surrounded Will and the... monster. The mirror shattered, the picture fading away. We sat there in silence, everyone holding hands with someone.   
  
The Doctor soon left to the TARDIS. No one stopped him.

A short time later, Pandora, Alphonse, Ambrose, Lilith and Sabrina all entered the house. The Doctor traipsing behind them. Mum rushed forward, embracing Pandora in a hug. Rosalind, Harvey and Theo did the same to Sabrina and Ambrose. Alphonse was the first to speak. "Will turned himself over. He gave himself up so the rest of us could escape. He saved us." He removed a puzzle box from his pocket. The same one we used to stop the Trickster. The Doctor fell into a chair, a look of regret on his face.

"He gave it to you. Of course he did. 'Virtue is only virtue in extremis.’"

"Before he turned himself over, he... he changed. What is he?" asked Alphonse. Pandora walked forwards, leaning against a wall.

"His family practiced dark magic, he traced it back generations. At some point they made a deal with a demon. Most of them became drudes, feeding off nightmares and darkness, but Will... Will was born a demon of fate. One of the strongest beings in existence." Nodding in understanding, Alphonse placed the box on the table, a look of regret and anger apparent on his face. With a number of movements, the Doctor opened the box. He removed the crystal from its slot and, with a well placed sonic pulse, activated it. A hologram appeared, showing Will's face.

"So, if someone is listening to this, I'm gone. Whether I've died, been kidnapped or been arrested; it doesn't matter. What matters is this. Reality is in danger and I... I can no longer protect it. I'm recording this before we leave for the academy. Pandora, if you're there, I'm leaving you my revolver and my pocket watch. I leave these for you, in the hope that they will be lights to you in dark places when all other lights go out. If the Doctor is there, you need to know, you can't change the beginning, but you can choose where you are now; thereby changing the ending. I'm leaving you this puzzle box. The past will repeat itself, and this may be the only way you can make it continue. To Rosalind, Harvey, Theo and Sabrina, you should know that people aren't powerful because they are without fear. They're powerful because they carry on, as scared as they are. I leave each of you a dagger, imbued with both light and dark. Use them when you have no other option, because their use might just break you. To Hilda and Zelda, I tell you this: you can scream and you can cry, but you mustn't give up. I leave Hilda my staser and Zelda the keys to my Bentley. I leave Lilith nothing but this knowledge: The Trickster can be killed with enough light magic. If you can find my cousin, she might be able to stop him. Ambrose, I leave you my book of dark spells. Use it only if you have no other choice. Alphonse... I leave you my journal, in the hopes my knowledge will finally save as many lives as it has taken. To Luke and Sanjay, I leave my bracelets. They'll be in the inside pockets of my overcoat. Once worn, they imbue the wearer with extraordinary luck, but can't be removed. Be careful. Finally, to Sarah Jane-Smith, I leave my glasses. I hope that they will let her see all of what life offers. Decide what you wish to do with the time you have left. Fight, or run. But, whatever you choose to do, do it for those you care for."

The hologram faded. Pandora let out a sob, tears flowing freely from her face. Everyone sat down, as the items of his will were passed around. The Doctor grasped the box hesitantly. We all knew what had happened between them, so we were shocked by how easily Will appeared to forgive him. "We need to get him back. He gave himself up so no-one else was hurt. We can't just abandon him, we... We need to help him." Sanjay's voice was shaky, but didn't falter. Noises of agreement circled the room.

In the words of Pandora, "We're gonna save the stupid bastard so I can kill him for being such a moron."

* * *

Will's POV

So, hell wasn't as cool as I thought it would be. Between the fear, isolation and lack of reading material, I was getting quite bored. "Glad to see that I'm not the only tortured soul here." I looked up in surprise as a woman was pushed into my cell, wearing what could only be described as a Victorian outfit. She sat down next to me, grunting as she landed on the floor. Removing my hip flask from my back pocket, I handed it to her. She took it gingerly.

"Sherry. Figured you could do with a strong drink." She thanked me, taking a large swig. We talked for at least an hour, discussing why we were here and who we were. Neither of us said our names, but we each gave up a fair amount of childhood history. The hip flask had long since run dry. I was most surprised to find we both knew the Doctor, and gave a chuckle when I learnt that she also didn't like him at first. 

"God, what a pair we must make. The prince of darkness and the daughter of time. I still can't believe you managed to piss off The Trickster and the literal Devil. Oh, that's a point. What did you do to make the Doctor hate you so much?" I let out a sigh, moving slightly closer to her.

"There was an army. They were called the Gelth. Their planet was destroyed. So, with a spaceship that they stole from dead explorers that visited their planet, they decided to try and invade Earth. We had 24 hours to stop them. Just me and the Doctor. Fighting the good fight. But they managed to trap him. He wouldn't let me carry weaponry, but I was able to use my powers to cause a delayed chain reaction in the ships engine. I freed the doctor and we legged it to the TARDIS. Only problem, being that they'd had other prisoners on board their ship. I knew, of course. But twenty seven lives compared to billions? Barely a calculation. Guess he felt he couldn't trust me, considered me a danger to humanity. So he trapped me in a puzzle box for two hundred years. Eventually, I broke free and, using a vortex manipulator, escaped to a different timeline. Became an assassin and hunted down the worst beings in history." She looked up at me shocked, shuffling away. I chuckled sadly, standing back up. 

"I've got no plans to hurt you. I know who you are, Missy. I keep an eye on all the Doctor's friends and enemies." She still looked worried, a small dagger clutched in her right hand. I moved towards her slowly, my arms raised slightly. She sheathed the dagger, hiding it once again. A loud shriek caught my attention, originating from outside the cell door. With a jarring screech, it opened. I turned towards it. A gelth, a cyberman, a slitheen and a silent stood there. I took a deep breath and, with a nod towards Missy, I stepped out to meet them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for uploading the wrong thing. :/


	10. I See Fire

Missy's POV

Will had been gone for at least twelve hours. I was alone, left with nothing but my demons. Illusions of The Doctor, Clara, Martha, Jack Harkness and every other person whose lives I've ruined. They swarmed around me, showing me their pain and suffering. The tears had long since stopped flowing. I begged and pleaded until my voice was hoarse. They eventually disappeared, like breath on a mirror. I had only been there for a minute when the door reopened. A cyberman stood there, gazing at me without emotion. Stepping aside, it watched as the slitheen tossed Will forwards, his chest bare, bruised and bloody. The door slid shut, once more darkening the room. I rushed forwards, shocked by what I saw. Deep lacerations covered his wrists, whip marks covered his back and his chest was bruised so severely that no white skin could be seen. Hesitantly, I reached out a hand, my hand covered with regeneration energy.

Any man who walked willingly towards his demons, unsure if he would survive, is a man best kept alive. It began to cover him, healing his wounds. He opened his eyes, looking at me. "Why would you do this? Why would you give up one of your regenerations?" I looked at him surprised; I wasn't even aware that the question would need answering.

"Because I never got the chance to stand with the Doctor. With your help, if we stand together, we might just be able to save some lives. If we can, if we're able to stop The Trickster, Lucifer and God knows what else we'll face, I might just be able to sleep at night... I might just be able to keep living." He reached out a hand, gripping mine in a silent promise. I grinned, pulling him up towards me.

"So, how do you plan on getting us out of here?" I asked him. He smiled at me, grasping my hand tighter.

"I can't get us out of here. My powers have been dampened. But, if I'm right, I won't have to. My friends have always been the best of me. I'm hopeful that they'll find us. We'll be fine. I promise."

* * *

Pandora's POV

When I told Ambrose my plan, he thought I'd gone insane. "You want to break into hell, by yourself, and rescue someone who is most certainly guarded by demons?" I nodded quickly, a smirk on my face and hope in my heart. He let out a sigh. "Let me grab my coat, I'm gonna come with you." With a grateful hug, I began removing items from my bag, readying for my mission to break into hell. By the time Ambrose had gotten back, I had my berretta in Will's overcoat, a knife up my sleeve and a violin on my back. He looked at me in exasperation.

"Well then, I feel so much better knowing we're recreating _The Devil Went Down to Georgia_." Batting him over the head, I headed towards the door. The entire household was waiting for me. I opened my mouth, an excuse already thought of, but I was interrupted.

"When you find Will, when you get him out. Bring him to the TARDIS. She cares more for him than I think she cares to admit." The Doctor looked at me hopefully, as did the rest. With a nod I walked through them, Ambrose following behind. We were scared and unsure, but we had hope. We began our walk towards Greendale mines. Towards Will. He may have decided that no-one needed him, but none of us agreed. Upon arriving at the mine I removed the violin from my back. Hell had broken loose in Greendale, but this time, The Devil didn't hold the cards.


	11. You Raise Me Up

The Doctor's POV

Two hours after Ambrose and Pandora left, I heard Hilda's yelling. "There's a breach in the wards. Alphonse take Harvey, Rosalind, Theo, Luke, Sanjay and Sabrina down to the cellar. Don't come up unless we get you. If something's strong enough to breach our protection wards, I doubt it's gonna be friendly." With worried glances the vast majority of the kids began walking towards the cellar door. Sabrina and Luke stood where they were. Sabrina ran up to her aunties, embracing the both of them in a tight hug. Luke walked towards Sarah, their eyes both teary. They embraced, before Luke turned to me.

"Doctor, promise me you'll do your best to protect her. Please." I agreed, pulling him into a hug of my own. I knew they were keeping something from me still, but it didn't matter. They were like an extended family to me, I wasn't going to ever push them away. I let go of Luke, watching as he traipsed behind Sabrina, a shining gold bracelet hung around his wrist. I turned back towards the front door, just in time to see it fly off it's hinges.

"You heroes never learn do you? All you had to do was leave Will to be tortured for all eternity. Would it really have been that difficult?" The Trickster taunted us, Lucifer and a dark haired man standing behind him. The dark haired man, wearing a black suit and tie, stepped towards me, a maniacal look on his face.

"Oh Doctor, Doctor, Doctor... Did you really think we wouldn't realise what you were planning? Oh and by the way, just for a little extra insurance, Martha Jones sends her love." He tossed a phone at me. I caught it, and upon turning it over, saw a photo of Martha gagged and bound inside what appeared to be a dungeon. I looked back towards him, my heart filled with rage.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Why Doctor, don't you remember? I'm your oldest friend in the universe." Upon my blank look, he sighed.

"My name, Doctor, is The Master." My blood ran cold.

"We are going to intercept Pandora and Ambrose. You all fought against us. We're not going to give you a second chance." With that proclamation, The Trickster raised his hands purple energy speeding forwards. When it hit me, I felt unimaginable pain. Then I woke up.

"Are you all right, Doctor?" Asked Rose, her blonde hair blowing in the wind. I stood up off the picnic blanket and, with a smile, I pulled her towards me, kissing her deeply. Hand in hand, we lay upon Bad Wolf Bay.

"Excuse me, I need to talk to you," said a polite voice behind us.

* * *

Sarah Jane's POV

I woke up to the sound of muttered talking. When I opened my eyes, I saw Skye leaning against the door, Rani and Clyde by her side. "Are you all right Mum?" Asked Skye "you took a really nasty bump to the head."

"What happened to me? I remember talking to that shopkeeper, he said it was important, but then... It's blank." They looked towards me, worried. With a sigh, I stood up. Leaning on Clyde, we walked downstairs. Rani put the kettle on and, sitting down, we began our discussion of what had passed. Just as we finished, the doorbell rang.

* * *

Hilda's POV

I stood up from the chair, my crossword abandoned some time ago. Zelda had woken up as well. I slowly made my way over to the sofa, sinking down beside her. "Have you heard from Diana or Edward? I hear Sabrina is going to become a high priestess in a few months." Zelda seemed surprised, pleasantly, by the news.

"She's such a lovely girl, isn't she? I can't wait to see her next, we can introduce her to Ambrose's new boyfriend." Zelda commented enthusiastically. There was a sharp crack, every light in the room turning blue, then a knock on the back door. Zelda and I stood up, magic in our hands. I reached towards the handle and opened the door, revealing a cloaked figure, a staff held within his right arm. "I'm really, really sorry. But you two need to wake up." 

* * *

Missy's POV

When I heard the sound of a violin I was most certainly surprised. I was even more surprised when the cell door was blown off its’ hinges. "Jesus Pandora, pent up are you?" said Will, casually leaning against the cell wall. With a quick trill, a shockwave of sound splitting the flaming cuffs apart. Pandora rolled her eyes, noticing both me and the knife I was clutching in my hand. She swung her violin onto her back and removed a berretta from her pocket pointing it towards me, but Will stood in front me. She raised an eyebrow at that, but pocketed her gun.

"We need to go, now. Ambrose is waiting at the entrance in case we were followed, but he only has so much power." Pandora spoke quickly, gesturing for us to follow. We passed by hordes of dead cybermen and gelth, their bodies turning to black dust. When we reached the mine's entrance, we noticed Ambrose standing there, a sword to his neck. Surrounding him were the Trickster, The Master and The Devil. The Master readjusted his grip on the sword, his eyes cold and emotionless.

"Well, they told me I'd gone a bit soft, but I didn't believe them. How disappointing you are compared to me." He removed the sword from Ambrose's neck, pushing him towards us.

"The Doctor, Sarah Jane, Hilda Spellman and Zelda Spellman have all been... Dealt with. Now, you four will come with us willingly or die."

"Well then, before you all start your supervillain power-point presentation, just figured you should listen. Next time, check that the person you're facing is still wearing the power dampening handcuffs you forced them into." With that exclamation, he clapped his hands together, darkness surrounding all of us. When it dissipated, we had appeared at some sort of house.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I present to you the Spellman mortuary." With a smirk and the click of his fingers, the front door opened to reveal the terrified faces of Alphonse, Rosalind, Theo, Harvey, Sabrina, Sanjay and Luke. I knew then, that we were still in danger.


	12. Counting Stars

Theo Putnam's POV

As we all stood within the TARDIS, the world outside burning, I continued clinging to Sabrina, Harvey and Rosalind, all of us crying. Mr Smith was placed in the TARDIS console, glowing an unhappy blue. Ambrose sat off to the side, his face as white as a ghost. Luke and Sanjay sat next to him, their faces as shocked as his. Will, Missy and Pandora stood at the doorway, their shoulders heavy. As soon as they had returned to the Spellman house, we were ushered into the TARDIS. The Trickster was able to alter reality by making a single deal, so it made sense that we were all being kept safe. We'd asked him to get our families and friends out of danger, but we were too late. Before he had even opened the door, fire surged along the planet.

"I'm sorry." Will was the first to speak, his scarred hands shaking. he sat down next to Sanjay and told us about what happened with his family, about how one half of his family used dark magic and the other used light, causing them to wipe each other out. He told us about his cousin, how they continued to be friends even after their family split apart. He even told us how both sides of his family fought each other, resulting in the death of his cousin. When we asked why he sent Lilith after someone who had died, he told us how her body wasn't found and how Lilith's power would be strong enough to ressurect her. He was sent into an alternate universe, so he would be safe. He was adopted by a man named Jethro Cane, a human living on New Earth. He was five at the time.

"He was brilliant. Compared to my parents, he was like a saint. But it had to end. I'd just turned fourteen, we were on a trip to a barren planet for his research, when the cybermen came calling. He was killed before the Doctor could save him. But he managed to save me. Jethro's death activated my powers. I was dark, dangerous and angry. It's why the Doctor trapped me in the puzzle box. My powers had started killing me. He saved my life, but when it was my turn I... I didn't." I opened my mouth to calm him, to convince him it wasn't his fault, but a sudden explosion slammed into the doors. The ground shook beneath us, many of us clinging onto the huge coral pillars.

"Hiding in your little box to survive the time shift, a brilliant plan. Unfortunately for you, not brilliant enough." The taunting voice of the master was apparent, Will clutching his staff and Pandora removing the violin from her back.

"Sanjay, Luke head to the emergency control room, the TARDIS should guide you. Alphonse, Sabrina, I need you two to activate the emergency temporal shift drive, It's through the emergency control room. Rosalind, Theo and Harvey, I'm gonna send you backwards through my time stream, get some allies and don't delete me from history please. Ambrose, Pandora, Missy, cover Sanjay and Luke, don't let anything get past until the shift drive is activated. I'm gonna do my best to stop him and anyone else he's got with him."

With those orders, they all began running through the TARDIS. Will turned to us, black energy crackling around him. Will looked towards us, a look of resignation on his face. The black energy began to surround us as well. "I... I wanted you to know, you're going to be fine."

I went to reply, confused, but we had disappeared and reappeared before I could. I looked around, at the equally shocked faces of Sanjay, Luke, Sabrina, Alphonse, Rosalind, Theo, Harvey, Ambrose and Pandora. Will's voice began to vibrate through the speakers of the control room. "I'm sorry, but I knew that none of you would let me do this. I've set the temporal engines into overdrive, and reversed the polarity of the internal artron energy. The TARDIS is going to release a burst of energy and, with a bit of luck, it should destroy the trickster, banish the Devil, send The Master back to his timeline and restore the original timeline. Only thing is... I'm not going to survive it. The time detonation will weaken the walls between realities. It should allow Alphonse, Luke and Sanjay to get home. It was lovely to meet you all. Pandora, I saw how you look at Ambrose and I saw how he looked at you. Look after each other. I think you two have been alone long enough." Pandora began to cry, leaning into Ambrose's awkward embrace.

Another voice began to speak through the speaker. "How can you kill me, in good faith, knowing that your actions were just as dark as mine? You wiped out the Gelth, you led to the extinction of an entire species." The Trickster goaded him, the TARDIS lights beginning to darken. 

Will chuckled quietly. "I never claimed to be a hero. I'm not a hero, a villain or a monster. I became a guardian. It's time for me to learn how to become better." A loud, earth-shaking, boom rippled throughout the TARDIS. Then there was silence.

"Luke, Sanjay, what happened?" I turned around, seeing Hilda, Zelda, the Doctor and Sarah-Jane standing there, each as confused as the other.

* * *

The Doctor's POV

When they explained to me what had happened, I felt a sick feeling deep within my stomach. We had exited the TARDIS, seeing the world back the way it should be. Harvey, Rosalind and Theo were with their parents. The rest of us were scattered around in the spellman's living room. Hilda and Zelda had offered us all whisky and, giving the circumstances, I felt it fitting to accept it. Mr Smith chose to remain in the TARDIS, broadcasting a story about a peculiar electromagnetic wave momentarily disabling people's neural transmitters. Just as we raised our glasses and prepared a toast to Will, an explosion of a golden sand like substance appeared at the Spellman's front door. It began to spread through the house, separating Missy and I from the rest of the group. A voice began to speak, deep and hoarse. "The lonely hero, darkened and disguised, An Immortal monster, feeding on murder and lies, travellers of time, their two hearts splintered, weak mortal creatures, trapped in a land that is wintered. The children of magic, trapped in their prison, all of these warriors have but one mission. To defeat a new evil, most dangerous of all, or let the world burn, and be it's downfall."

The room turned a blinding white, then there was nothing but darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the cliff-hanger, but I promise I have another chapter almost complete that should be out in about two weeks time.  
Wishing you all the best,  
Mortem
> 
> 2/12/19 Hi guys sorry, Mortem being the idiot he is has smashed his phone screen to the point where he can’t use it anymore. As a result you may have to hold out a little longer for the next chapter. My apologies,  
Lux


	13. The One That Got Away

Luke's POV

  
As I pulled my boyfriend towards me, concealing us both behind the wall; I began to hear a conversation taking place in the mansion beside us.

"You are a curse, William. Your cousin has shown her powers and how strong she is. You were beaten by a girl." A sharp crack filled the air as the muffled and subdued crying of a child became apparent. Then the sound of a slamming door.

I looked over at Sanjay in shock, unsure of what to do. I pulled him towards me, tears staining his shirt. "What are you two doing here?" asked a male voice. I turned around, coming face to face again with Martin Trueman, red energy crackling in his hand. I pulled Sanjay behind me as he began to approach us.

"It's been too long Luke. The ancient lights have wanted to reacquaint themselves for a very long time. Thank goodness they'll get their chance." As he raised his hand towards us, the energy seeping from his palm, a wave of white energy crashed into his side, pushing him to the side.

I pulled Sanjay further from the alleyway, not wanting to meet whatever was strong enough to damage the ancient lights. As we ran away from the battle, I noticed the energy crackling through the walls. Imprints were left throughout, chipping and burning the brick.

"Hey kid, catch!" I looked up just in time to see a dimension cannon being thrown towards me, a young woman jumping from building to building. With the amount of time Sanjay had spent going hunting with his dad, I was glad he had caught it.

Turning around, he pointed it at Martin Trueman and pulled the trigger. A Vortex was propelled out of the device, striking him in the chest. He disappeared in a flash of purple and black light, leaving behind a burnt scrap of his suit. 

A soft grunt alerted me to the woman landing next to us, her leather jacket filled with knives and grenades. "Nice shot. Now would you mind telling me why you two are traipsing through time?" I opened my mouth to speak, but was interrupted by by a group of people running towards us. Clutched in their hands were various weapons including swords, rifles and spears. Sanjay raised the weapon once again, obviously as worried as I was.

They holstered their weapons slowly, still keeping their hands rested on them. With a silent conversation between us, Sanjay lowered the weapon to the floor. With any luck, the bracelets we had would give us enough luck to hold them off if we had no other choice.

"My name's Maria Thompson, me and my family sensed a dark force nearby. Mind telling us what you two did in order to piss them off?" said an old woman, her grey hair blowing in the wind.

Sighing, I began to explain both our current predicament and our history with the ancient lights. When I finished she let out a sigh before gesturing for us to follow her. "You can't stay here, if the Morris family manage to get their hands on you, they might finally have the advantage."

I stopped in shock. "Did you just say the Morris'?" A slightly younger woman looked back at us confused, as the older woman and two men continued walking.

"Yeah that was the house you were stood near. Bastards, the lot of them. Even their young kid."

* * *

Will Morris' POV

I began to cry quietly, terrified that my mother or father might hear me. My door opened slowly, my brother hesitantly walking towards me. "You should have just done the ritual like they asked. They care about you Will, more than you know." I glared at my older brother, raising myself up defiantly. He stared at me in shock as the lightbulbs began to flicker and the door slammed shut.

"You don't get to tell me what I should do. You never once stood up for me, no matter what they did to me. I'm done trying to be part of this family, and I'm done pretending that I care about any of you. You have hurt me far too much for that." I snapped my fingers, an electrical black tendril striking James' chest, flinging him into a wall. He fell to the ground, unconscious. I knew my family would sense my powers activating, but I couldn't let them control me. Propelling my power forwards, the reinforced window of my room shattered, glass spreading outwards. I jumped from my room, my black feathered wings slowing my descent. I knew my family wouldn't accept my choice. Scared and alone, I began to walk towards Hyde park, hoping my only friend might be there.

Sure enough, Irides was waiting there, nervously looking for me. When she saw me, a smile broke across her face and she ran towards me. There was only three months between us but I already viewed her as my little sister. She was my cousin, not that my side of the family would speak of her. I began to cry slowly, the events of the day beginning to catch up with me. It took a while, but she eventually managed to coax what had happened from me. She was immediately furious, but calmed down after I told her I wouldn't be going back. It was at that moment that I heard someone screaming her name and a blast of light slamming into my chest.

"Will!" Irides screamed, trying to run towards me but held back by threads of white light. A group of people rushed towards me, all but three wearing white clothing. One in a black leather jacket, one in a blue hoodie and the other in what appeared to be a gremlin jumper. The ones wearing white began to approach me angrily, hurling abuse at me, when an explosion of golden light filled the park. I looked up, tears staining my face, to see the trio standing in front of me, one with some weapon pointed at my lighter family and the other two holding their bracelets high, a golden aura surrounding us all.

They began to argue between each other, becoming louder and louder. I couldn't take it and, slowly, black dust began to cocoon itself around me. There was a snap, and the black dust began swimming through the air, landing in the pale white hand of a new arrival. Closing his hand, it was engulfed with fire and, opening it once more, he revealed the darkness to have been destroyed. Despite the battered silver mask covering his face and the shotgun across his back, I felt I could trust him. I didn't know why. He rushed forwards and, slamming his hands to the ground, red electricity spread through the floor, cutting myself and Irides off from the rest of them. She rushed towards me, as I did her, and I sank into her. The man chuckled quietly at that, the skin of his hand beginning to turn black. It began to elongate and connect until it became one large spear. The wall turned to dust, the man moving in front of me and my cousin. Her family glared at him, the three companions groaning as they pulled themselves up off the floor.

"It's understandable you should fear for the girl's safety, but I assure you that Will has no wishes to injure her. Now, if you would be kind enough to listen to me and put down your weapons, we can discuss this calmly and without bloodshed. Or not" he sighed as they all took up arms and began to run towards him. He didn't need to move, however, as by this point I'd had enough. With the clap of my hands, a shockwave of shadows, nightmares and pain was propelled forwards, thereby propelling them backwards. I was immediately light-headed and, with a delirious grin to my terrified cousin, I fell into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry about the wait, but plans for the next few chapters are already in motion. Have a lovely winter solstice.  
Mortem.


	14. A Thousand Years

Daniel Grimm's POV

"By the time you've lived a life as long as mine, you learn to appreciate the little things," I said. I poured myself a glass of brandy and sat down in the armchair, turning my skin back to it's usual pale hue. They were rather surprised to realise I was a homunculus, more so than when I removed my mask after adding my glamour. Some wanted to kill me of course, but that's a usual problem in my line of work. After all, breaking prophecies and defeating world-endangering threats was never gonna be easy. I had seen universes born and die. I think they were actually quite shocked to find out my age. Then again, I was fairly surprised to see a light family allow two dark practitioners entry, even with their distrust.

"Daniel Grimm isn't your real name, is it?" I looked over at Will in surprise, Irides, as she preffered to be known, holding him close by her. He smirked slightly at my dumbfounded expression. "Sounds like something out of a comic book." I laughed loudly at that, the kid was snarky. A good trait to have.

"No, it's not my real name, and I'm also wearing a glamour. Not because I don't trust you, I do, but because it would cause somewhat of a ruckus. Now, would you three mind telling me why I picked up enough artron energy to create a supernova? "

Luke and Sanjay looked at each other confused. Jenny the Doctor's daughter, looked at the two of them carefully. I ran into her in Nazi-era Germany, resulting in what could only be described as an absolute shitshow involving reapers, daleks and the Mona Lisa. Since then, I was more than happy to consult for her time travel agency, helping to stop manipulations of the time line.

"If it helps, Artron energy often appears as a golden dust or mist." A look of understanding crossed their faces once I told them that. They filled me in on what had happened to them from the meeting of the corsair, to the explosion in the TARDIS. I hurried them through that explanation, since I already knew of it.

What shocked me the most was the new prophecy. The old one was bad enough, this one could mean the deaths of many people, especially those I held dear. My knuckles tightened around my glass, my eyes darkening to purple.

The sound of of a roof collapsing caused all present to draw weapons, Sanjay and Luke standing in front of Irides and Will. The door flew off it's hinges, revealing two pissed off alchemists. I'd always wanted to meet the Flame and former Fullmetal alchemist. Not when they appeared to want us dead however.

Without his alchemy, Edward Elric was still as dangerous. Raising a luger and pointing it at my heart, he spoke plainly. "Where the hell is my brother?"

* * *

Sabrina Spellman's POV

According to the doctor, we had landed on trenzalore. We hated it. A frozen wasteland filled with silence. After running into a different incarnation of the doctor, this one wearing a tweed jacket and bow tie, we all unanimously agreed we liked this one more. He was less intense.

Myself, Ambrose, Pandora, Theo and Alphonse had all been transported to Trenzalore by light magic. As Lucifer's daughter, I had a rather awful reaction. Covered in a rash, I was grateful for the alkahestry training that Alphonse had gone through. We decided to search for shelter and escape the freezing winter.

After running into the doctor, we took shelter in his TARDIS. He had been travelling with a woman called Clara Oswald. He didn't remember us, something to do with "incredibly complex temporal anomalies," or so he said.

They told us about their latest adventure, exploring an old house. The 'ghost' they found was an accidental time traveller. It was weird, to look at someone who had changed so completely but who you had only just seen. I was shook from my thoughts by a knocking at the door.

I began to walk towards it, only to be stopped by the Doctor. "I put up the TARDIS' cloaking. No one should know we are here." With that proclamation, I and Ambrose readied our magic. Alphonse removed a small knife from his inside pocket, moving into a combat position. The knocking stopped, and then the doors swung open, revealing a bloodied Will Thompson. He holstered his weapon and stepped inside the TARDIS.

I looked at him incredulously, my eyebrows raised. "You're late."

Will smirked at me, reaching his hand into his jacket and removing a black dagger. "You'll find that my perception of time is much different to yours, Love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year. I hope you are enjoying the story so far. As time goes on, both mine and Lux's stories will begin to connect. If you have any recommendations, or if anyone wants to beta read don't hesitate to say. Have a wonderful 2020.


	15. Dead Man Walking

Young Will Thompson's POV

Irides' family hated me. So did my own. The only people who appeared to care about me were Luke, Sanjay, Jenny, my cousin and Daniel. It didn't help that no-one would tell me anything about them.

The way they looked at me, like... Like something awful had happened but they couldn't bring themselves to tell me. Iride stuck with me, keeping me out of the way of her family, while they talked to the "time travellers."

I mean granted, I couldn't be sure, but the clothing and high tech weaponry sort of gave it away. I was left mostly to myself, reading through their library and walking through their garden.

The way my parents had described them made them seem awful. They were a little cold but that was fairly understandable. After all, who'd want to get stuck looking after a freak like me. Iride's brother told me that often. We had been there about 3 weeks when all hell broke loose. Irides had gone off to bed, I went to the library. I'd only just opened the door when I was flung backwards by light magic, burning my shoulder.

"Well, looks like the little demon's all alone." Continuing to apply pressure, I looked up at Irides' brother. His face was twisted into a snarl, golden light weaving between his fingers. I gasped at that. He chuckled quietly, advancing towards me.

"Yes, I'm done having to work with monsters like you. I'm gonna burn you out of existence, and when I do, I will be called a hero. Now, enough talking. Time for you to learn your place in the world."

"No, actually, it's time for you to learn yours." Daniel, dressed in a t-shirt, leather jacket and jeans, walked through the library doorway. With a snap of his fingers the lights went out. I shuffled backwards, wanting to get as far away from Zadkiel as possible. When the lights came back on, Daniel was leaning over him with a knife in his hand. Striking him in the temple, Zadkiel fell unconscious. Danny walked over to me, his t-shirt torn and blood dripping through. He waved me off as soon as I offered to help.

"It'll heal on its own, one of the few benefits of being a homunculus." As he spoke, white electricity closed the wound. Irides burst through the doors, rushing towards me. I took comfort in the fact she came to me first, rather than her brother. Soon after, the rest of the family ran around the corner. Taking one look at Zadkiel lying on the floor and the way Danny was covered in scratches, beams of light flew towards us, all different and vibrant in colour. I closed my eyes, awaiting the inevitable impact.

"No!" screamed Irides, white light enveloping us. I looked over to her, shocked. She smiled nervously at me, stumbling slightly. Realising just how much energy it must have taken out of her, I sat us both on the ground. She told me how her powers had been growing steadily stronger but how she was scared to tell her family. I comforted her, telling her that I was gonna stick with her no matter what. Her family were still trying to break through her shielding, ignoring Luke, Sanjay and Daniel's protests, but to no avail. Each blast of light only seemed to make the opaque shielding stronger. I stood up, thinking of any way I could make her feel a little better.

I pulled her towards me, my mouth curling into a smirk. "May I have this dance?"

* * *

Will Thompson's POV (January 9th, 1982)

I didn't expect to survive the detonation of the TARDIS' time core. Nor did I expect that I'd suddenly wake up Inside a large stone room, filled with furniture and various artefacts. Some dark, some hideously light and a couple of pissed off paintings, it was one of the strangest things I'd seen. "Great, trapped in a room filled to the brim, with no exit. Fucking spectac-" I looked on incredulously as a large set of doors phased through the stone wall. I slowly removed my backup Walther P99 from my coat pocket, slowly walking towards the fully constructed door. If there was something listening to me, I wasn't prepared nor willing to take chances.

"There's no need for that, Mr Thompson. You're and always will be safe here. No matter how dark you become, no matter how far you stray from the path, you will always find a home in Hogwarts." I turned around slowly, attempting to locate the location of the feminine voice. She looked at me sadly, moving closer to the edge of the portrait. I walked towards her, brushing my hand along the old, dried paint. She had the same look in her eyes that I, the Doctor and Lilith all held. The look of someone who had lost everything, and then so much more. I removed her from the wall, rested her against the cold, stone wall and sat opposite to her, hoping for comfort. She talked to me, explaining the history of Hogwarts and the new world I had entered. Morgana Le Fay, her name was. Dark practitioner, once Queen of Avalon and the strongest witch to ever live.

"One may tolerate worlds filled with demons for the sake of a single angel. I suppose this is why you and Miss Thompson spent so much time together, both attempting to escape the pressures and expectations of your family." I looked towards her, glaring my blood red eyes at her. "I apologise for my invasion of your mind. I needed to know whether or not I'd be able to trust you, Prince of Darkness. I have a way for you to get back to your world. It's fraught with danger and you're more likely to die than live. But it might be the only chance you have left." I smirked at that. Trust the painting of the most notorious dark witch known to man to help me get back to my friends. Reaching my hand through the dry and worn paint, I pulled her out. She looked at me, shocked, her body phasing between corporeal and non-being. 

"If we survive the nightmare coming up, I'll pay you back by fixing your body. So?" She grasped my hand in hers and, together, we made our way to the quidditch pitch. With the flick of her wrist, the lock of a cupboard door dramatically exploded outwards, revealing... A load of old broomsticks. I thought she'd gone completely insane, until they began to float. I looked at her with wide, excited eyes. She smirked and, after she had kicked off, I did the same. It felt almost as good as flying did with my wings, before they were burnt of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As convoluted and complicated as the plot will likely get, I promise I'm doing my best not to drag it on. Wishing you all a brilliant 2020,   
Mortem


	16. Hold my hand

Irides PoV 

We danced for a little while but the whole time I couldn’t help noticing my family, still trying desperately to break my protection. I turned to Will “I’ve got to go out there.”

”Then I’m coming too.” I was surprised he didn’t try to convince me to stay if I was honest, but one thing was certain he was safer in the protection. At this point Zadkiel had regained conscious, joining the endless fight against my protection charm. We never had been close, not for a lack of trying on my part. I think it’s because he was and probably still is jealous I mean I took away the spotlight from him, he didn’t show his powers for another year. At my age he had just about learnt the alphabet. I pushed my thoughts aside. “No Will it’s safer if you stay here, you already saw what Zadkiel tried to do to you.”

”No I won’t let you go out there alone we’re a team remember.” He took ahold of my arm.

”We won’t be a team if you don’t survive.” I replied brushing off his arm. “Between you and me I didn’t know how to cast a protection charm until half an hour ago.”

“You mean?”

”Yeah I was gonna take the blasts myself.”

”But why?”

”Well I for one had a higher chance of survival, more likely to absorb the magic even if that power did kill me anyway. But you I’m sorry but you wouldn’t have stood as much of a chance your dark magic would oppose my family’s light and kill you almost instantly. It was better off this way. Anyway you can try and follow me but I can assure you it won’t work.”

”No, you can’t just tell me this then leave.”

I turned around once more and with that I stepped out of the charm, to my parents delight, I think? I mean they were happy I was safe, that happiness lasted all of two seconds when they realised the reality of my actions.

”Kaydance Irides Thompson what the hell do you think you’re playing at protecting the Morris boy? You know he’s trouble. And that protection charm. Don’t get me started, did you really think we’d harm you? We’re your family Kaydance if you like it or not. You. Are. One. Of. Us.” My father spat at me.

“Well the Morris’ are family too.” I yelled back. “We don’t always have to fight you know. It doesn’t have to be a tradition to pit ourselves against each other. I think me and Will are proof of that.” My head was pounding, I could hear two conversations at once, my father and mother shouting at me for my actions. “We thought you were more responsible than all of this... look what he did to your brother... how could you be so conceited and selfish?” The other was Will shouting at me from within the charm, only so I could hear.   
“Irides please let me out... we’ll get through this together... please.”

I suddenly felt dizzy, I knew the charm was draining me but I didn’t know how much. I closed my eyes, blocking out the raucous and imagined I was at Hyde park with Will, just like we used to. I opened them and my family were gone as was Will. I was at Hyde park and there waiting for me was, my uncle and aunt?

“Uncle Romulus? Aunt Evelyn? What are you doing here?”

”We’re here for you Irides of course.” Was my uncle’s reply.

”Why? And how did you know I’d be here?”

” We sensed your powers, a large quantity of light magic. We’re here because we want you to join us.”

”Join you how?”

”You have a lot of potential you know. Your parents underestimate you, they take you for granted.” He cupped his hand under my chin,”You could be so much more than them.”

I stepped back in alarm. “But what about Will?”

”What about Will?” His mum stepped in. “He killed his brother, it’s you that we want.”

“He...he did what now?”

”Not as close as you thought now are you? I doubt you would’ve let him in your home if you knew. Dark magic flows through his veins, it always will. It’s his destiny.” She tormented me.

“Then why do you want me? If dark magic flows through Will then light magic flows through me.”

“See that’s a small problem that can be easily addressed. I’ll tell you now Kay, you’re so much stronger than your mother was at your age, yet you’re so overlooked. They never bring you on any missions, never took any notice when you snuck out to see Will and look even now they haven’t come looking for you. They’ve probably replaced you with Will already, I told you you’re worth nothing to them.” Uncle Romulus reminded me of everything I already thought.

”I....I guess so but I don’t understand why can’t we all just get along? Like maybe if we all used our powers together we could make so much good happen.”

“Kay, I know you want to see and believe the best in everyone but some people are beyond help, they’ve damaged so many people that they have in turn damaged their soul, something that’s irreparable.”

”Okay, I’ll come.”

”Good, I hope you don’t mind we have a little initiation planned.”

* * *

Jenny's POV

When Kaydance disappeared the Thompson's were royally pissed, as was William. Daniel was sat in their kitchen with Zadkiel, both drinking large quantities of rum. Edward and Roy were sleeping off one of Daniel's sleeping curses in the upstairs bedrooms. 

Sanjay and Luke were helping the Thompson's try to track down their daughter. Will offered to help them, but he was quickly turned down. They believed he was still too dark.

This led to me and him doing it ourselves, mapping out any areas she might have teleported to. With the help of some future technology, we knew she was still on earth. So that was something. He gave me a hand to plot down any areas she might have teleported herself to in a time of danger. Hyde Park was the only one where an energy discharge had taken place. Proud of just how quick-witted Will was, we immediately explained to Kaydance's family where we thought she was.

They refused to let Will, Luke or Sanjay come with them, claiming they had done enough. Daniel remained quiet throughout the resulting argument, although I did notice a slight shaking of his hands and the small tendrils of black dust that appeared around him. Daniel stood up and, snapping his fingers, himself, Zadkiel, Sanjay, Luke, Will, Kaydance's mum and I were all preparing to leave when an explosion of severe magnitude struck the house. I was told that the wards had held, but they wouldn't hold against a second attack. 

"How disappointing. I was told this would be a challenge." The wards fell and, as the front of the house disintegrated, we came face to face with the attackers. Atlas, Fenrir Greyback, Cora Mills, Father Blackwood, Krasko and Solf J. Kimblee. Murderers, Monsters and Psychopaths. Exactly what we didn't need to appear before a rescue mission. Luke and Sanjay moved Will backwards, luckily unnoticed by the intruders. Daniel stood up and, clicking his fingers, his glamour fell away. His hair was greyed, his skin wrinkled, but it was clear to many who he was. The Thompsons, I and Daniel all moved into battle positions. Stood at the front, two swords of black obsidian clutched in his hands, Will Thompson gazed at the villains with furious eyes. Sanjay and Luke stared at him in shock, young Will confused by their actions.

"So, which one of you sociopathic bastards wants to be eviscerated first?"


	17. Broken Crown

Young Kaydance PoV 

The next thing I remember is waking up at the Morris’ house, strapped to a chair? I’d never been in the Morris’ house before, mostly because I was never invited, not that my parents would’ve let me if I had been. The room was pretty bare seemingly empty apart from myself and the chair I was shackled too. “Hello?” I called out to the darkness.

My uncle stepped out of the shadows. “Kaydance, I’m glad you’re awake.”

I didn’t feel any different but I had to ask,“Is the initiation over?”

”My darling it’s hasn’t yet begun. I apologise for the shackles but they’re for your own safety.”

”Wha-“ I started but was cut off by the cloud of darkness that had enveloped the room. I shivered. I didn’t like this. Not at all. I struggled against the restraints before remembering that I had light magic of my own. Focusing, I tried in vain to produce a flicker of magic to no avail, the darkness was too overpowering.

My Uncle’s voice echoed in the distance,” I wouldn’t do that if I was you. You’ll only drain yourself. Those cuffs are designed to repel light magic, you won’t get anywhere.”

”Why are you doing this to me?”   
“My dear you’re doing this to yourself. Look before you, what do you see?”

I looked before me, seeing my memories flickering into motion before me. My brother being the favourite, allowed out on quests with the rest of the family, me looking out the window longing to join them. My jealousy at Zadkiel. He always was the centre of attention. Him hitting me, my hands clenching into fists. My anger at always being overlooked. A mere pawn in the sick twisted game of both my and Will’s parents. I hated them for it. I still do. My feelings of hopelessness, that I was fated to live the rest of my life this way.

”See,” my uncle spoke to me “you’ve always had darkness inside of you. You just need to stop fighting it, embrace it.”

”No, I can’t.” I tried to focus on the positives, optimism to repel the darkness. If only I could get myself to teleport like I did before. I focused on Will and the good memories we shared; when we met and felt that instant connection of friendship, sneaking out on an almost daily basis to meet each other, how we were always there for each other. Yet despite everything we’d been through Will wasn’t coming for me. Nobody was coming for me. I had to be my own hero against the darkness still continuing to spread, taunting everything. I tried but I couldn’t fight it, I wasn’t strong enough. Not by a long shot. My uncle was right. I always had this darkness inside of me, why shouldn’t I embrace it?


	18. Still Worth Fighting For

Missy's POV

I must admit, when Sarah-Jane had told me we were going to her house I imagined some retirement home in York. I didn't expect a lovely, warm and nicely decorated home outside of Ealing. Introducing me to her daughter, Maria and Clyde, she explained to them what had happened. The only reason I knew what they were feeling was because I myself was panicking about Will and The Doctor. I had no idea where they had been teleported to, or when. Maria and Clyde told us about how Mr. Smith still hadn't reappeared. I'd heard about him from Will, so knew that we were greatly disadvantaged. Which was when I remembered what Will had given me. An all-access, unrestricted backdoor into UNIT's Black Archive and internal servers.

I ran over to Sarah-Jane's computer, hacking onto the Black Archive's site and signing in. How he had gotten his hands on Kate Lethbridge Stewart's keycard and codes, I had no idea. Finally, we found what we needed. A vortex manipulator, a cyberman head and a sonic probe. Everything I needed to create a multiple use interdimensional temporal wormhole. In Layman's terms, the poor man's TARDIS.

When I told them of my plan they were shocked to say the least. The Black Archive was TARDIS-Proof, was filled with guards around the clock and, in the event of an alarm going off, all trespassers would be surrounded in less than 10 minutes. The most secure place on planet Earth. I couldn't wait to break in.

"What is it?" asked Rani. "What have you found?" I explained my plan. Clyde seemed excited to break into a high security fortress full of 'cool alien gizmos', to which Rani smacked him over the head. "Focus Clyde, breaking into the most heavily protected building now. Stealing cool alien tech later." I snickered at that, and Sarah-Jane's look of exasperation. Grabbing her spare sonic lipstick and sontaran blaster, I looked at the rest of them in feigned indignance. 

"What are you lot waiting around for? Lets get to work." Come Hell or high water, I was getting Will and the Doctor back. No one messed with my family. Exiting 13 Bannerman road, I dropped the lipstick in my inside pocket and slung the blaster onto my back. 

* * *

Morgana's POV

"You may write me down in history, with your bitter, twisted lies. You may tread me in the very dirt, but still, like dust, I'll rise." A peculiar quote for a gravestone. Will and I had landed after about seven hours, my body beginning to destabilise. I made my way over to the hallowed ground, Will electing to stay behind. Something about spontaneous combustion due to divine intervention being a 'right pain in the arse.'

I shook my head incredulously as I entered the church, Will's Walther P99 clutched in my hands. He warned me about the kickback, telling me to only use it in an emergency. 

"My child, there is no need for weaponry. This is a church." I turned towards the priest, noticing his look of shock as my body flickered. I began to walk towards him, my body blurred and shifting.

He tripped backwards, landing on the floor with a sickening crack. Blood pooled around his head, his eyes vacant. I laughed at that. William Shakespeare said that the eyes were the window to your soul. To those witches that are strong and clever enough, they're doors as well.

I exited the church, a cross necklace clutched in my hand. Sacrificing his body, I constructed my own. Will had given me advice on the way, necromancy having being taught to him and his brother by his mother. "Everything go according to plan?" asked Will, a dagger concealed in his sleeve. I smiled at him, twirling around in my newly acquired body. Smiling at the wind on my face, I heard will chuckling quietly.

"Fell backwards and cracked his head open, saved me the job" I said, my voice airy and feminine. I grimaced at my new voice in disgust, Will trying desperately not to smile. Father Giustizia was responsible for many 'disappearances' of criminals and recovering addicts. All soon reappearing with biblical passages carved into their skin.Will told me it was the first time he had used his powers to track down a heinous sinner, "and the last. Lest I become some sort of kickass vigilante." Walking along the road, I turned back to him and asked a question that had been bugging me ever since he came up with the plan.

"Now" I said. "Why the hell are you wanting to break into the department of mysteries?"


	19. Don't Let The Sun Go Down On Me

Old Will's POV

We won the battle, but the cost was high. Only Zadkiel and his mother survived of the Thompson family. Jenny lost a hand to Fenrir Greyback, Luke and Sanjay both ended up with various scratches and bruises. Atlas decided to break three of my ribs. In retaliation, I broke both his arms and pulled out Fenrir's eye. Cora, meanwhile, was pushed out of a second story window and shot through the skull by Jenny. Elric and Mustang had long since woken up, helping us bury the recently deceased.

"What... What do we do now?" asked Will, expecting me to have a plan. The rest of the survivors looked at me similarly, all armed and ready. I walked towards my past self, squatting down to his level. Raising my arm, I wiped away his tears.

"I'm going to get her back, Will. I promise. But for now, I need you to stay here where it's safe." He shook his head, just as difficult and stubborn as I was now. "Then I'm sorry, but you didn't give me a choice." With that, I pricked his arm with a spinning needle. His face showing shock and betrayal, he soon slackened and slipped into my arms. Picking him up, I placed him onto the sofa. I turned around to see the others looking at me in confusion. "This timeline may be different, but it's still similar enough. If I let him come with us, he would've ended up killing his parents. That responsibility belongs to me, and me alone." When the others voiced their disagreement, I placed my hand on my chest. They looked in shock as a dark purple light was projected from my chest. Frost began to gather around me, the light dimming. I removed my hand, the frost turning to steam and the light brightening significantly. "My soul has been damned and forfeit for a very long time. I've got less than six months left, then Hell gets my soul. Only way I could come back, try and prevent some damage; save some more lives. I could stand here, complaining about how unfair and cruel the world is, but that won't help. So, I'm standing up. Against Heaven, Hell, Time, Fate, Death, Life and whoever the fuck else wants to try and stop me. Oh, and if any of you have a problem with that? Then stay out of my way." With that, I reached into my pocket and removed the dark-one dagger. Twisting my left hand, I was surrounded with purple smoke. When I reappeared, I saw a wasteland. Thunder struck in the distance, illuminating hordes of humanoid figures stood staring at me.

Activating a secondary glamour, I turned around and began to walk through the wasteland. After approximately three hours, I sensed a camouflaged tucked into an alcove and surrounded by faceless humanoids wearing suits. "You lot waiting for the Doctor too?" As they turned and bared their teeth, I removed a berretta from my jacket pocket and opened fire. As soon as they dropped to the floor, I knocked on the door.

* * *

Skye's POV

"You're Skye, right? Sarah's daughter." I turned to see a young blonde woman in a red leather jacket, her eyes glowing gold. "My names Bad Wolf, I'm a friend of the Doctor. I was sent to give your mum and Missy a message. Reality is collapsing, and we can't stop it. As long as the Trickster, Will and the Devil continue to live in this current timestream, it'll continue to decay. Tell her to call Jack Harkness and Martha Jones, they need to activate project Time Sha-" A shockwave detonated around us, Bad Wolf's body flickering in and out of existence.

"Well, well, well, I wondered when she'd show up. Such as a shame I couldn't shut her up permanently." Skye looked on in shock as a ball of blue flame merged together, coalescing into three familiar figures. "Hello Skye. Did you miss me?" Lucifer stood amid Limbo, The Master and Trickster stood beside. With a snap of their fingers the world around them shifted, replaced with the Ealing power plant. The place in which I turned my back on her past, moving on with my future.

"Miss Myers never did tell you the truth about your birth did she. About who you truly are." With a wave of his hand, dark purple energy rushed forwards from the Trickster, surrounding me in a swirling vortex. Within seconds, I blacked out.

"Welcome home. Daughter."


End file.
